Resemblances
by PancaekPirate
Summary: Harry leaves Hogwarts fearing this summer was going to be the worst ever, fearing that now people could see for sure that he was weird. But he forgets that he has a little family out there that are already just like him, ears and tail and all.


**First HP fic! I just couldn't help myself, but if you're here after reading my Percy Jackson stories too, don't worry, I'm not forgetting them. :)**

**Warning! Some violence and swearing!**

**Enjoy!**

…**Chapter 1…**

Harry should have known.

He should have known what was happening to him.

It had been obvious, but he'd been in denial.

He'd ignored it until it grew, and grew and spiralled completely out of control. He couldn't hide it anymore. He wasn't even in the safety of Hogwarts anymore, he was home, at privet drive, in the company of muggles who hated him. Muggles who hated what he could do, what he stood for… now look at him… he was pretty sure they would want to kill him if they saw…

He stared hopelessly into his mirror, he had to sort it out, quickly. He dived under his bed, flicking out a tin. Inside were odd items, a small pocket knife, matches, a couple odd nails, an old key, and, yes, hair pins, what he was looking for.

He returned to the mirror and looked at them, he raised a hand, fingers touching along to the tips of pointed black ears. He pushed it flat, wincing at the discomfort, he pushed it so it was relatively hidden under the scruff of his hair before shoving one of the hair grips onto it, it hurt, pinching the skin beneath the fur, but he had to ignore it… _he_ would come in at any second… he continued to hold it flat as he pushed grip after grip into his head. He took a deep breath when he finally let go, it seemed to be staying put, and hopefully the combination of fur and hair hid the absence of normal ears. He did the same with the other, he looked weird still, but he doubted they notice. He cursed when one started to slip, digging the grips back painfully against his head. He turned to his bedroom door, he could hear his uncles steps on the stairs, they were heavy, he was angry… he took another look at his appearance, he couldn't do much about his teeth sharp, pointed canines, other than just keep his mouth shut, which was probably for the best anyway.

He raced to his window, letting Hedwig out of her cage and into the night. He couldn't let her suffer any of his punishment.

Ah, yes, his punishment… he'd smacked Dudley. The brat kept trying to trip him over and get him in trouble, after the last time he just hissed at him, letting out something that sounded unmistakeably like a growl. Dudley had called him a freak, so he took a swipe at him.

They had just stared at each other, both in disbelief at what Harry had just done, neither of them really noticing the scratches across the muggle's cheek. He didn't know if Dudley had seen his teeth, and he was sure the ears hadn't appeared until he had been pacing angrily across his bedroom floor.

He'd ran up to his room and as of now was awaiting the fallout of his actions. Thoughts raced through his mind, he could run, his trunk was still packed from the last school year; it had been a mere 5 days, he could just leave…

His uncle came crashing into his room while he was mid-thought.

…

He laid in bed that night, sore and bruised, his desires of running away crushed. He couldn't run now if he tried, he side hurt to no end, he tried not to even breathe too hard for fear of pulling at his ribs. He resented the tears that fell silently from his eyes, wetting the pillow beneath his head.

He knew his uncle would lose it, he'd had more than the occasional whack for far less, but actually hitting Dudley… for a moment during he actually thought he might kill him, the hits had seemed to be endless…

He hurt so much, his throat was sore from wheezing through the pain and he was pretty sure that his head was cut…

At one point an ear unfurled from the grips, but he was curled up on the floor taking kicks by that point, his uncle hadn't noticed.

…

They left him there, not checking on him, not caring.

Harry woke late the next night, he'd been in and out throughout the day, but now he finally had the energy to stay awake, sit himself up from his bed. There were no words to describe how much he despaired at his situation. Now his head was a little clearer he realised that he couldn't have run even if he was able to, his more magical items were locked away and out of reach… he suspected that they might be in the shed, but he wasn't sure.

Where would he go anyway? He couldn't impose himself on anyone, they all thought he was weird enough without giving them another reason… he considered that maybe he could make it into London, go to Gringott's and get some of his money, stay at the leaky cauldron until school started… who was he kidding? He'd never get away with it, he'd get into so much trouble, and he wasn't sure he could even deal with the attention…

He felt his head drowsily, the ears were still there. They had pulled themselves free of the grips long ago but he'd been sleeping on one awkwardly. He rubbed it, wincing as it naturally flicked back in pain.

They'd never lasted this long before, the tail had… _yes, the tail… _but that was easily hidable. Especially in comparison to the fluffy monstrosities on his head.

At least it was over for now, he hoped… surely he wouldn't hurt him anymore, yes, they all hated him, but they wouldn't hurt him too badly, would they? As hopeless as he felt, he resented the idea of his uncle getting the pleasure of killing him.

…

He found he couldn't bring himself to leave his room and wondered when exactly he'd become so downtrodden, he was sure he'd had more willpower than this in the past… at least the ears had gone, though he didn't know how he'd managed it, if _he'd_ managed it at all, they probably just wore out or gone away naturally, whatever they were, why ever they were there. Small favours ay?

…

He ventured down only to find something to eat, he was ignored completely as he made himself a sandwich, not daring to leave kitchen as he ate it quietly.

He cleaned up after himself and went back to his room, as he shut his door he could hear a heated discussion from downstairs, his uncle and aunt arguing rather audibly. He knew it was about him before he even caught the words.

"I don't want him here, he's an animal!" His aunt screeched. His uncle roared something of similar effect but was asking what the hell else they were supposed do to with him. Harry didn't care, in fact, he was glad he was causing them so much upset. He hated them.

For the next few days he would only venture down from his room for food or to go to the bathroom. None of them asked him to do anything, which was a plus.

The next time he saw Hedwig he sent her to go stay with Ron, he knew his friend would understand, the Weasleys always took good care of her.

…

He got angrier and angrier, frustrated with his situation and irritated with everything else. He resented the filthy looks they all gave him now. The ears, teeth and tail were a random occurrence but mostly appeared whenever he was mad, but speaking of mad…

He was walking through the hallway when his uncle came the other way, their shoulders knocking.

"Watch where you're bloody going!" To the suppose of both of them the words came from Harry's mouth. For a moment they both just stared at each other before…

"You speak to me like that, boy?! I'll teach you a lesson you won't bloody forget!" Before the young wizard could react and hand grabbed the hair at the back of his skull and yanked, hard. He was dragged back up the stairs and into his room where a hand smacked him hard across the face. He recoiled, a little dazed from the hit when he felt another hit on the back of his head. He lifted his arms to protect himself but left himself open to punch to his stomach. He was shoved backwards, colliding with his bed before he was hit repeatedly with his uncles belt.

His t-shirt did nothing to stop the leather from biting into him. He just tried to tense up as he was beaten bloody.

His opportunity came when a blow took a second longer than the previous, Harry wasn't even aware that his ears had come out when he twisted on his bed, kicking out hard at his uncle, hitting his knee. He pushed himself up and landed the hardest punch he could muster on his face.

He ran out and down the stairs, missing the last one and landing unforgivingly on his ankle. He hissed at his pain and continued running through the house. High on adrenaline he kicked in the shed door, rifling through the piles of junk until he found his wand and a few other magical items.

He ran back in, finding that his uncle had made his way to the kitchen and was blocking his route back to his room and his trunk.

He held up his wand.

"You're not allowed to do magic, you wouldn't dare." He said, his fat face red from exertion. Harry spotted his aunt and Dudley stood in the lounge and doubted that they were as confident in his uncle's convictions.

"Get out of my fucking way." He adjusted his stance, glaring intently. His words seemed to have no effect, until he stepped forward and found that the man, as big as he was, had no intention of getting any nearer to Harry's wand that's need be.

He walked the muggle into the lounge and out of his way, at which point he ran upstairs, slamming his bedroom door behind him. He pulled out his trunk, checking the contents before looking in his wardrobe and in all his hiding places, he wedged in his books next to his clothes and spent and minute forcing it shut.

His last task was to apply a shrinking charm on it before pulling on hoodie and pushing his belongings into his pocket.

He caught sight of himself in the mirror on his way out, he looked rough, his lip looked like it was bleeding and his entire body was shaking from a mix of nerves, adrenaline and a little fear. He noticed last of all that his fluffy ears were there, pressed back flat against his head, hardly noticeable at all really with his hair in such a state.

He gripped his wand tightly and strolled back out, his uncle was in the hallway, not foolish enough to block his path again.

"You're done boy, you hear me! This is it! You're not welcome here anymore!"

"As if I wanted to live in your shithole anyway. Fuck you, fuck your bitch, and fuck your fat fucking pig spawn." Harry found himself screaming at the top of his voice, too livid to even hear the angry shouts and screams from behind him as he slammed the front door shut after he left.

…**End of Chapter…**

**Please do let me know what you think. :)**

**Until next time,**

**-Pp**


End file.
